Miracles Happen
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story takes place right after the car accident that claimed the lives of Cole and Hope Thornhart in Port Charles.
1. Have We Lost All Hope?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place right after the car accident that claimed the lives of Cole and Hope Thornhart in Port Charles. This story is obviously AU.

Xxxooo

Todd arrived at the hospital as soon as Blair gave him the news. Cole Thornhart and his little Peanut were dead. He just couldn't believe that it could be true. He rushed to his daughter's side, and while he held her hand, he cried with her. He told her he would get justice for the young lives that had been taken far too soon. He made her a promise that the ones responsible would not go unpunished. And once she had fallen asleep from exhaustion, he had called Marty. She needed to be here to say good bye to her son. He refused to tell her on the phone the truth that was far too ugly for words.

"Just come at once to Port Charles, New York. I am General Hospital," he told her on the phone. "And bring Patrick." As much as he hated Marty's husband, he didn't want her to have to hear the devastating news all on her own.

Marty arrived at the hospital, but Patrick did not accompany her. Todd was surprised that she had travelled alone. "Where's Patrick?" he asked.

"He... wasn't able to come," Marty responded quickly. "What's going on, Todd? Where's Cole and Starr?"

"Marty, you need to sit down for this," Todd insisted. He lead her to an empty conference room and once she was seated, he proceeded to tell her about Cole and Starr's accident.

"I am so sorry, Marty... but Cole and Hope didn't survive."

"No... noooo..." Marty said as tears filled up her eyes. They couldn't be gone. Not Cole- her only living child and Hope- her precious little granddaughter.

"I'm afraid it's true. They died instantly when the car exploded. There was nothing anyone could do," Todd told her sadly.

"I can't lose Cole... and Hope. I've already lost one child... and now Patrick, too," Marty spoke in a painful sob.

Todd looked at her questioningly, wondering what she had meant, and then she proceeded to tell him that Patrick had died only a week ago of a fatal illness. Now Marty was all alone in this world, considering that Cole, Hope, and Patrick all had died.

"Not little Hope. She was so small and beautiful. So full of life..."

"I know, Marty. I called her my little Peanut. She meant the world to me. In her, we had everything," spoke Todd. "She was OUR granddaughter... yours and mine. The only living connection we had to one another. And now she's gone."

Staring into his eyes, she couldn't dispute his words. Everything he said was true. Every single word. She was wondering, *Have we lost all Hope?*

The question hung on her tongue, but instead, her concern was with Starr. She asked about Todd's daughter. "How's Starr?" Marty questioned.

"She was injured, but the doctors say she'll be alright. Physically, she'll heal, but emotionally, my little girl has gone through the greatest hell."

"It's the most horrific pain ever to lose your child." And how well she knew as she had now experienced it twice.

"I want to see her, Todd. Please take me to her," Marty pleaded.

As Todd lead Marty down the hallway to see Starr, Marty asked, "Where is Blair?"

"She had to go back to Llanview to make arrangements for Sam and Jack to stay at Vicki's. We've been taking turns staying at the hospital with Starr. She needs her parents and she can't be alone right now."

"I want to be there for her, too," Marty told him. "I love her so much. I always have."

Todd smiled because he remembered the care and concern Marty had always given Starr, even when she was just a baby. "Thank you," was all he said as they arrived at Starr's room. "I'll let you go in and talk to her awhile, and I'll wait right outside."

"Marty, you're here," Starr said when Marty walked into the room. "Did you hear the terrible news?"

Marty came over and took Starr's hand into hers. She gave Starr a gentle smile. "Yes, honey. Your father told me," Marty said as her voice broke.

"I'm so sorry... I tried to get them out of the car," Starr sobbed.

"I know, sweetie. It isn't your fault. I know you did the best you could."

"I loved Cole sooo much... and my little girl- my precious baby girl is gone."

Marty and Starr held each other and cried. As their tears fell, Marty couldn't help but think that all hope was gone. Everything seemed dark and cold. There was so much emptiness now that her son and her granddaughter had left this world. The beauty of a thousand tomorrows had fled with them.

"Excuse me, Marty. I am not feeling well." Starr got up cautiously from her hospital bed. She ran into the adjoining bathroom to throw up. Marty went after her with concern. She brought Starr a cold wash cloth and helped her back into bed.

"What's wrong? Why have you been throwing up?" Marty asked.

"I don't know. I've just been getting sick a lot lately. I guess it's all the stress I've been under. I've been throwing up the past few days."

Marty stared at Starr in shock. "Could you be pregnant?" Marty questioned.

"I- I don't know..." Starr murmured.

After a moment, the possibility struck her. "Ohhh my God, do you think I am?" Starr asked in a gasp.

"I think you should ask your doctor to perform a pregnancy test."

Overcome with emotion, Starr burst into tears. Marty held her close as she tried to comfort her. At that moment, Todd walked in. "What's wrong, Shorty? What's got you so upset?" Todd asked Starr with concern.

"I- maybe- I..." Starr spoke incoherently as the words just wouldn't come.

"Marty?" Todd asked, placing his questioning gaze onto her.

"Todd, Starr told me she's been throwing up a great deal lately... and I made the suggestion that maybe she should ask her doctor for a pregnancy test-."

Todd stared at Marty, absorbing her words but afraid to hope. "I might be a grandpa again?" Todd asked as he looked over at his daughter.

Starr nodded as fresh tears rushed from her eyes. She didn't know how she felt about it yet. Lying back down in her hospital bed, she was overwhelmed by all that had recently occured. Her little girl was dead and so was the man she had loved. She had been praying for days that a miracle would occur- that somehow it wasn't true and that Hope and Cole would be found alive. Sometimes miracles happened and wishes really did come true. Was THIS the answer to all her prayers? Could she really be carrying Cole's child?

TBC 


	2. Hope Renewed

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story includes characters from the hit soap One Life to Live. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story takes place right after the car accident that claimed the lives of Cole and Hope Thornhart in Port Charles. This story is obviously AU.

Xxxooo

Todd and Marty stayed with Starr as they waited on the result of her pregnancy test. Starr continued to have mixed feelings about the result. "I want another baby, but I am scared. I need Cole. I don't want to raise a baby all on my own," she said sadly.

"I know, honey... but you did such a great job with Hope while Cole was in prison, although I know it's not the same," Marty said as she held Starr's hand. Sadly Cole was never coming back... not this time.

"You'll never be alone," Todd promised his daughter. "I'm here for you, Shorty. And your mother will be, too."

"I'm there for you, too. Whether you're pregnant or not," Marty said as she gave Starr a little smile. "We're all here for you."

"If I'm pregnant, I don't want this new baby to replace Hope," Starr said as tears shone in her eyes.

"Ohhh sweetie, no one could ever replace Hope," Marty told her. "We'll always have her in our hearts."

"There's only one Peanut," said Todd. "Just like when you told me there's only one Shorty."

Starr gave her dad a sad little smile as the tears continued to fall. When the doctor came in and announced she was pregnant, the news was bittersweet. A part of Cole and Hope would live on in the new little baby, but they should be here, too. Then they'd all be a family again.

"I guess it's true then," Todd stated. "I'm gonna be a grandpa again."

He couldn't help it. A huge grin spread out on his face as he hugged his little Starr. "Don't worry, Shorty. I didn't get to be there when you were pregnant with Hope... but I'm going to be here for you this time. I am going to make sure you have a healthy pregnancy... and a healthy baby."

As Starr and Todd hugged, Marty felt she had renewed hope soaring within her heart. She had lost her son and granddaughter, but she had a new grandchild on the way which would be another living connection to Todd. "And I've decided to settle in Port Charles as well," Marty announced. "With Patrick gone, I want to stay as close as possible, so I can be here when the new baby comes."

"New baby," Starr said softly as she lay a hand upon her flat stomach. It was all starting to sink in now. A miracle had taken place. The man she loved and her little girl had died, but she was going to receive a precious gift in a new child who would be a part of both of them.

"Wait till your mother finds out. She's going to be so happy," Todd said to Starr. Things hadn't gone so well with him and Blair. After a brief romance, they had decided to go their separate ways, but even so they were trying to get along as best they could and be civilized for the sake of their children.

"Thank you, Dad. And thank you, Marty. You've both been wonderful through everything," Starr said as she held both of their hands.

Marty's eyes met Todd's over Starr's hospital bed. Despite the heartache they had gone through, she was glad for the chance to reconnect with Todd. The world had turned over when Cole and Hope had died, but somehow they had found a ray of light amongst the sorrow. The future was waiting to greet them.

Xxxooo

Seven and a half months later, a tiny baby was born. He had dark hair like his daddy and weighed in at exactly seven pounds. "I'm naming him Cole Brendan Thornhart," Starr announced when they had placed him in her arms. "After his daddy and my baby brother who went to heaven before I had the chance to meet him. They're together now with Hope, and they're watching over us."

Blair was so emotional with the name choice that she found it hard to speak. "He's just so beautiful," she said as she kissed his little cheek. She could see a part of Cole and Hope in his little face, and she was sure there was a little bit of Brendan in him as well. She felt comforted, knowing that Patrick was with his sons and their granddaughter on the other side, and someday they'd all be together again. One day, when their time on earth was through, she'd see the ones who had gone too soon.

Marty and Todd were in tears, too. Todd didn't even try to hide it. He kissed his little Shorty, then his newly born grandson. "Who do you think he looks like, Dad?" Starr asked as she cuddled the baby.

Todd looked at Marty, then at Blair. "I can see a little bit of all of us in him. One thing's for certain, his family loves him very much."

Marty hugged Starr and marvelled over the tiny baby she held in her arms. "Cole would be so proud of him. And I know Hope would have been so happy to have been his big sister," Marty stated.

"When he gets a little older, we'll tell him all about them," said Starr as she kissed her son's dark hair.

"Come on, let's give Blair and Starr a little time with the baby," Todd said to Marty. "I need to talk with you right outside."

Marty looked baffled, but she followed Todd out the door. "What's going on, Todd?" she asked him.

Todd hesitated. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words. He'd never been one to discuss his emotions. "Marty, I... I was just wondering, now that the baby's here and everything went well for Starr, you're not going to leave Port Charles, are you?" Todd asked quickly.

"I have no intention of leaving. I'm going to stay here to help out Starr whenever she needs me... and I'd like to see my grandson grow up as well."

Todd slowly sucked in his breath, gazing deep into her eyes. "Is that all? You have no other reason to stay?"

"What are you attempting to ask me, Todd?"

"Marty, the past few months have been wonderful... I mean, not all of it's been wonderful, because we've all been grieving and going through drastic change, but I've enjoyed reconnecting with you. And I realize the feelings I had for you all those years ago never died. I want to regain what we once had. I want to make a fresh start with you... And I'd like to-."

Before Todd could utter another word, Marty was kissing him. They were standing in the hallway, kissing hungrily while various hospital staff walked by. After several minutes, Marty pulled away, her gaze upon Todd. "What was that?" he asked, looking rather dazzed.

"That was my answer," she said as she gave him a little smile. "You've always been the one for me. Always... it was you."

A huge smile broke out on Todd's face as he pulled her into his embrace. It didn't seem real, but it had to be. Marty was in his arms again.

"We have to tell Starr. We have to give her the news that we are together," Todd said urgently. "Do you think she'll be happy for us?"

"Yeah, I know she will be. She got her miracle tonight... and it would seem that you and I just got ours." They'd lost so much, but in the process they had found each other. Two angels- Cole and Hope had helped them find their way back to one another.

THE END 


End file.
